Acquire Ser Nancine's sword
} |name = Acquire Ser Nancine's sword |image = Second mark.png |px = 270px |start = Slim Couldry |end = Ser Nancine |location = Denerim Market District Wonders of Thedas |previous = Rob the maid in the market |next = Steal Master Tilver's key |related = Crime Wave |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Acquire Ser Nancine's sword is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins. It is the second mark of the Crime Wave quest line. Acquisition Ser Nancine is a knight who can be found browsing the wares of the Wonders of Thedas and is in possession of a rather expensive sword which the Warden is tasked to retrieve. She appears only if the Warden pays 1 to Slim Couldry. Walkthrough Head over to the Wonders of Thedas. * Without initiating a conversation, the player can simply steal the sword. This requires the Master Stealing skill or the equivalent in cunning and/or Stealth. If the stealing action fails Ser Nancine initiates the normal conversation with the Warden, which can easily be cancelled by replying "Farewell". * The Warden can initiate a conversation with the knight and has a number of available ways to obtain the sword. If the Warden or another party member is trained in Herbalism or Poison (one point suffices) then new dialogue options open up. ** In the first dialogue path, the Warden can impersonate an employee of the Wonders of Thedas. This requires one point in Coercion. If successful, Ser Nancine expresses interest in a tome of Orlesian heraldry. *** Then the Warden can compliment her and convince her to try out a sword. This requires 2 points in Coercion. If successful, Ser Nancine is impressed with the manners of the Warden and will be willing to try out a gown afterwards which will lead to the successful stealing of her sword. *** Alternatively, the Warden can steal the sword by bumping into her while trying to grab the tome. A successful stealing action requires 2 points in the Stealing tree. In any case, Ser Nancine will be annoyed by this bumping and end the conversation. *** The Warden can also lie that the tome costs 10 sovereigns and claim that it is indeed too much. Ser Nancine will be intrigued with the honesty of the "employee" and will ask the Warden to explain him/her self. Then the Warden can tell her to try out a dress or a sword. Trying out a dress will lead to a successful steal of her sword, however if the Warden insists on the sword, Ser Nancine won't be impressed by it and end the conversation. ** In the second dialogue path, the Warden can lie that this cough of hers belongs to a much more serious sickness. It requires one point in Coercion. If successful, the Warden can try to steal the sword or continue frightening the knight. The first stealing option requires 3 points in the Stealing tree. If the Warden fails, the dialogue will continue normally as if the Stealing option wasn't chosen. Afterwards, a second stealing option, which requires 2 points in order to pass, shows up as well as other normal dialogue options. Like it happens in the first stealing option, if it fails, the conversation will continue and by this time the Warden can have her remove her armor - which will allow the Warden to successfully steal her sword - or set her down and make her breathe heavily and repeatedly which will cause her to faint from hyperventilation. Then the sword can be looted from her body. ** If the Warden or another party member is trained in Herbalism, then they can claim that they are a herbalist of some skill. Ser Nancine expresses interest when she hears of this. *** The Warden may try to steal the sword by feeling the knight's throat. It requires two points in the Stealing tree. If the stealing is successful, Ser Nancine asks what the Warden found from the examination (see further below). If the stealing fails then the dialogue options of asking her to breathe deeply shows up instead (see below). *** The Warden can ask her to breathe deeply. Then they can lie that the knight has a serious sickness or steal the sword (basic stealing is required) which both lead to a successful stealing of the sword. Alternatively, the Warden can ask Ser Nancine to remove her armor (see below). *** The Warden may also request to remove her armor. She will ask if this is really necessary and the Warden can mock her which will finish the conversation swiftly, accept her objections and examine her with her armor while stealing her sword (basic stealing is required) which will end the conversation but will acquire the sword or persuade her that it is important (one point in Coercion is required). If the latter option is selected and is successful, she will ask the Warden to help her remove her armor and her sword will be stolen in the process (basic stealing is required) and then ask the Warden what they found from the examination. If the persuasion fails, the conversation will end. **** If Ser Nancine asks the Warden what their examination revealed, the Warden can tell her that it was a common cold, give her some tea and tell her to brew it thrice daily, walk away or persuade her to sell her some medicine (one point in Coercion is required). If the persuasion is successful, she will give 2 . ** If the Warden or another party member is trained in Poison-Making, they can claim that they have a tonic that helped them. Ser Nancine will express interest then. *** The Warden can approach her in order to steal her sword. The basic stealing skill is enough to be successful. Afterwards the knight is irritated and will end the conversation. *** The Warden can claim that it has one tonic left but the knight will be curious as to why the Warden wants to give that away for free. The Warden can persuade that they want to gain her favor. This requires one point in Coercion. The second persuasion option will always fail as Ser Nancine cannot be convinced. The Warden can also claim that the bottle cost them 10 silvers and she will give 5 in order to get it. *** The Warden can also mention that herbalists are just swindlers. Ser Nancine will agree and mention that if the Warden has one extra, she will take it. **** If the Warden ends up giving her a tonic, they have the option of giving her a sleeping draught or a deadly poison. Ser Nancine will drink it and her sword can then be taken from her body or her corpse. Notes * The Warden in the Herbalism and Poison dialogue paths may provide some medicine to Ser Nancine. However nothing is taken from the inventory. * If Ser Nancine dies, no extra loot can be found in her corpse. Bugs * If the sword is obtained during dialogue, it is possible to pick-pocket a second sword afterwards, unless she fainted or was killed. * The extra 2 or 5 that Ser Nancine may give to the Warden through dialogue, are not actually gained. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Denerim side quests Category:Crime Wave quests